


Moons of Hope

by ImpalaLord



Series: Moons of Hope [1]
Category: Earth is space Australia - Fandom, Humans are Space Australians - Fandom, humans are space orcs - Fandom, space orcs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpalaLord/pseuds/ImpalaLord
Summary: My new Space Orcs series on tumblr, decided to stick it here too





	1. Chapter 1

The klaxons, why was it always the damn warning klaxons. Just once she wanted to wake up to the sound of her own alarm. Was that too much to ask?  
These were the thoughts going through the head of Zante as she rolled out of her bed, running her hand over her face.  
She rubbed the remnants of sleep from her eyes while yelling out “Yeah yeah, I’m coming you overgrown calculator. Just wait for me to put on some clothes, otherwise you’ll yell at me for that too!”  
Instead of a response from the ships AI, she was greeted with an even louder alarm. What could it possibly be now? Another band of pirates looking for an easy mark? Some scout group? Or almighty forbid, a Ravager?  
None of the options seemed likely as Zante was going through a system with two barren planets that any sane being wouldn’t even consider landing on without the strongest environmental protection suits on the open market, and even then they wouldn’t stay for more than an hour.  
And yet, her ships early warning system had seen something that had obviously scared it enough to not just set off the klaxons, but to also use a new set she had never heard before.  
As she walked down the corridor to her main console, she continued to wonder what the computer could have possibly seen to use such a shrill tone. Her stomach sunk lower and lower as she let her imagination run wild at the possibilities of what could possibly scare a computer.  
After what felt like an eon, Zante finally got to the main console and opened the alert. Her stomach fell even lower. Across it was a single line. Six words that meant that both her fate and her doom were sealed. The name of the most hated and feared species known to the galaxy was showing up on her screen.  
Alpha-Level threat Warning: Human Detected


	2. Part 2 electric boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, get to hear more from Zante for a bit

A week, 7 days, 168 hours, 10080 minutes, 604800 seconds.  
That was how long it had been since Zante was shot down by the humans. She had been left to die on a useless moon of a useless planet in a useless system. Thinking of what the humans could possibly find desirable about the system was the only thing keeping her sane since her companion AI, Kabi, had gone offline.  
The Dryzal had evolved to live in groups. They hunted in groups, ate in groups. Heck, some couldn’t even sleep without a few other beings in the same room as them. To be alone was an extremely debilitating experience that became a hindrance to Dryzal space travel, and yet Zante’s job as a scout required her to be alone in the depths of space.  
Only the best and the brightest in the Galactic Military became scouts. One had to have a will of steel to even be considered for the position, and then had to be put through training so rigorous it made the Elite Ops teams seem like a piece of cake just to step in the ship.  
Even with all this training, it wasn’t enough for any trip longer than a week. That’s where the companion AI came into play: They were advanced personalities made for the sole purpose of keeping their crew sane and capable. They worked extremely well, but even so, they were just AI and were a relatively simple stopgap to the biological nature of the problem.  
As such, it could be said that Zante was feeling under the weather at the moment. Oh, what she wouldn’t give just to talk to another being. At this point she would even settle for the very Human who shot her down and stranded her on this useless hunk of rock.  
She just needed something - anything - to keep the darkness that is being alone at bay. So, she spent all her free time trying to revive Kabi. All she had to do was wait until her distress signal was answered by a warship that could deal with humans and pick her up, and all her problems would be solved at once.  
A nice bath, other people to actually talk to. An actual atmosphere to breathe instead of the recycled stuff pouring out of the ship’s quickly failing life support system.  
Wait, she thought, that could actually work. What the system needed to get a distress signal out of the system was more power. Almighty knows that if her higher ups get a signal saying “Humans in system, send help” they would be at her location within a day.  
It was Zante’s only choice, the life support or the signal. Prolonged life or a warning that could save hundreds, if not thousands, of soldiers’ lives. The choice should have been obvious, but even with all of her training, she hesitated. To knowingly sacrifice oneself in order to help another was hard. She would be immortalized by historians as a hero, and her name would never be forgotten.  
Finally, her training won over her desire to live, and she pulled the panel off of the main console to reroute the power from the essential systems when a whining started to grow louder from outside the ship. She had heard that whining once before, when she had been shot down.  
The human had found her.

**Author's Note:**

> What do y’all think?


End file.
